


what is

by julesmpm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, and these two are still at winterfell, arya's heading to kings landing, i will be a little angry, if these two don't get a chance to meet properly, listen, post 8x4, spoilers for 8x4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesmpm/pseuds/julesmpm
Summary: Sansa finds a newly named Lord back in the forge.





	what is

**Author's Note:**

> I can never stop writing for the hours after an episode airs, I tell ya.
> 
> This is supposed to be after Arya has left Winterfell, for reference.

She shouldn’t be surprised to find him in the forge.

 

He may now be a Lord, a man with a new name and his own castle and the right to his own smiths, but Sansa knows very well that sudden change often brings about the need for a sense of familiarity.

 

For what _was_ previous to what _is_.

 

He’s deep into his work, ash clinging to exposed skin, sweat dripping down his forehead as he moves to and from the hearth. She watches as he uses all of his force to pound the supple, glowing metal into a shape, molding rock into an item of destruction.

 

“You’re very good at that.” She says, stepping out of her place in the shadows, and he looks up, a raised eyebrow prompting her to believe that he’s surprised, but not startled.

 

It’s almost as if he’s accustomed to having a Stark girl appear from the dark in his forge.

 

“Lady Stark.” He dips his head in acknowledgment, and she smiles, feeling the heat of the fire on her face as she moves closer to where he is working.

 

“Lord Baratheon.” His lips close into a thin line at her mention of his new title, a detail that doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Just Gendry, if you don’t mind.” His eyes turn back down towards his work, lifting the blade and turning it to inspect all sides. “I don’t think that title really fits me.”

 

“You’ll get used to it.” She takes another step closer as she responds, now only a foot away from the table he’s standing behind. “Lady of Winterfell didn’t settle with me for many nights.”

 

His eyes darken at her words, and he places the blade back down, done with crafting for now, but his eyes linger on the weapon.

 

“You’ve had every intention of being a Lady since your first name day, Lady Stark.” His words are short but not unkind. “I have a feeling that it may take me much longer to accept the title as my own.”

 

She understands completely. He’s gone from being a bastard smith one night to the Lord of Storm’s End in one foul swoop.

 

“You may call me Sansa.” The words feel odd, too formal for the circumstance, even though she’s never properly met Gendry before this day. “Or you can continue using my title, if you’d like. Normally-” And she pauses, lingers for a moment before continuing. “-my friends call me Sansa.”

 

His eyes raise from the blade, and she can see his confusion in the words that she’s spoken. She can see him calculating, trying to discern if she’s playing for power, pride, or if she’s just being kind.

 

He’s a smart man, Gendry Baratheon. He’ll make a good lord.

 

“Just because we’ve never come into contact directly doesn’t mean you hold any less value to my family.” He blinks, and she chooses her next words carefully. “You do mean a great deal to both my brother _and_ my sister.”

 

His brows furrow and his eyes widen at the mention of Arya, a look that is a cocktail of confusion and constraint settling on his features.

 

Sansa’s always been an observer, no matter the climate. It’s in her nature to _notice_.

 

Of course, when her sister let out an audible breath upon Jon’s recounting of those still alive after the Long Night (on a very certain name), it would be difficult not to.

She’s been able to draw her own conclusions from that, and his reaction only pushes her belief further.

 

“She didn’t need to tell me.” She answers his question before he can open his mouth to ask. “I don’t know much about it, but I do know Arya. She’s never exactly been one to soften at the mention of a man’s name.”

 

“She’s still not.” There’s something in his tone, something that could suggest anger but isn’t quite as harsh, and it makes her raise an eyebrow. “I don’t think she’d ever want to be.”

 

He pushed the blade to the side of his table, picks up a scrap of metal, and moves it over to sit briefly on the hearth. There, he lingers, not turning back to face her when he speaks again.

 

“She’s never wanted to be a lady.”

 

There’s still a hint of something in his voice that Sansa can’t quite place.

 

“You’re right.” He keeps his back towards her as she answers. “She’s never been one for that sort of thing.”

 

“Do you-” He pauses, turns, and there’s some sort of sorrow laced amidst his face now. “Do you think she’d ever want anything? Anything at all?”

 

He really loves her, and she can’t say that it’s a shocking revelation.

 

She takes a moment, looks at him with slightly narrowed eyes before responding, not unkindly.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

He gives her a sad smile at that.

 

“That makes both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought that Sansa might have an idea of some sort of shift in Arya, however small. I also don't think that Gendry would come right out and tell Sansa how he feels about her sister, especially after the rejection he just faced. This doesn't end incredibly hopefully, but I think that if anything does end up happening Gendrya-wise, it won't be something easy.
> 
> Also I really get the feeling that Sansa and Gendry are never going to properly get an opportunity to meet, despite his meaning to both Jon and Arya, and that makes me sad.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> xox


End file.
